NATIONAL INSTITUTES OF HEALTH NINDS Facilities Planning / Equipment Bldg 35, GF352-4 The following laboratories and research support areas underwent renovations during FY 2016: 1. Perform a renovation to the freezer farm room located in the Porter Neuroscience Research Center that supports multiple ICs. Location, NIH Bethesda Campus, Bldg 35. 2. Perform a lab renovation and fit-out for Dr David Sibley, Chief, Molecular Neuropharmacology Section. Location, NIH Bethesda Campus, Bldg 35. 3. Renovate the chlorine re-pressurization animal drinking system for the PNRC Shared Animal Facility. Location, NIH Bethesda Campus, Bldg 35. 4. Renovate the procurement and administrative offices. Location, NIH Bethesda Campus, Bldg 35. 5. Perform the renovation to the office for Dr Bibiana Bielekova, Chief, Neuroimmunological Diseases Unit. Location, NIH Bethesda Campus, Bldg 10. 6. Perform a renovation to install a 17T MRI Magnet to support NINDS Intramural PIs. Location, NIH Bethesda Campus, Bldg 35. 7. Initiate a renovation plan for the 11.7T MRI Magnet facility that supports NIH Intramural PIs. Location, NIH Bethesda Campus, Bldg 10. 8. Perform a renovation to the laboratory space that houses Mass Spectrometers for Dr Joseph Steiner, Chief, Neurotherapeutic Development Unit. Location, NIH Bethesda Campus, Bldg 10. 9. Design revised office suite for Laurie Arrants, Chief, NINDS Office for Tech Transfer. Location, NIH Bethesda Campus, Bldg 31. 10. Design revised office suite for Linda Porter, Chief, NINDS Office of Pain Management. Location, NIH Bethesda Campus, Bldg 31. 11. Perform a renovation of the NINDS Stroke Branch Administrative Offices. Location, NIH Bethesda Campus, Bldg 10. 12. Renovate and expand the Dry Laboratory Offices for Dr. Daniel Reich, Transitional Neuroradiology Unit. Location, NIH Bethesda Campus, Bldg 10. 13. Renovate and reconfigure NINDS Administrative Offices in the 5th floor ACRF. Location, NIH Bethesda Campus, Bldg 10. 14. Create two new Procedure Rooms in the Behavioral corridor of the Bldg 35 Vivarium. Dr. Ariel Levine will utilize two rooms for research work. Location, NIH Bethesda Campus, Bldg 35A. 15. Perform a renovation and relocation for the Trans-NIH Stem Cell Facility. Location, NIH Bethesda Campus, Bldg 10. 16. Perform a renovation, consolidation and relocation of the Office of the Clinical Director Administrative Offices. Location, NIH Bethesda Campus, Bldg 10. 17. Provide HEPA filtration to airflow into the Crystallization space of Dr. Antonina Roll-Mecak. Location, NIH Bethesda Campus, Bldg 35. 18. Provide renovation and relocation of the NINDS shared Mass Spectrometer Facility. Location, NIH Bethesda Campus, Bldg 49. 19. Upgrade HVAC system for Mass Spectrometer Facility in Bldg 35A. Location, NIH Bethesda Campus, Bldg 35A. 20. Create new IT/Web Development Office suite for Dr. Yang Fann. Location, NIH Bethesda Campus, Bldg 13. 21. Renovate Vivarium Administrative Offices and Breakroom in Bldg 35 Basement. Location, NIH Bethesda Campus, Bldg 35. 22. Renovate Veterinarian Administrative Office in Bldg 35A ground floor. Location, NIH Bethesda Campus, Bldg 35A. The following pieces of major shared equipment were purchased to support a large number of PIs: 1. Integrated system for inventory management of patient material, Neurogenetics Branch. 2. Neuroelectrics Starstime 8 system and 32 systems for the Human Motor Control Section and Human Cortical Physiology Section 3. MagVenture MagPro x100 for the Human Motor Control Section and Human Cortical Physiology Section 4. Bioplex 200 system for the Viral Immunology & Intravital Imaging Unit and Receptor Biology Section 5. Inverted microscope for TIRF imaging for the Membrane Transport Biophysics Section and Molecular Physiology & Biophysics Section 6. Zeiss LSM 800 for the Light Imaging Facility 7. Zeiss LSM 880 for the Light Imaging Facility 8. Spinning disk confocal for Neurogenetics Branch 9. PHERAstar FS plate reader and Versette liquid handler for the Molecular Neuropharmacology Section 10. Electron Microscopy upgrade for NHLBI 11. Non-human primate scanner upgrade for NEI 12. MRI scanner upgrade for NHGRI 13. 7T MRI scanner upgrade for the Trans NIH-NMRF facility